Autumn's Heart
by Aki-Kinomoto
Summary: A new member of TAC requests Kusanagi's help. Momiji doesn't like her. K/OC to bad if you dont like it >P!!!


Blue Seed Autumn's Heart By: Aki  
  
Chapter One- A New Girl? Stay away!  
  
Momiji stared out the window at Kusanagi who was sitting in the cherry blossom tree in the front of the school. She daydreamed about him a lot now- a-days and didn't do that well in school because of it. She saw a girl with long black hair that reached her waist and black leather jacket and leather pants walk up to her and point to the ground. She took off her sunglasses and looked him up and down. All of a sudden, the girl talked to him and pointed directly up at Momiji. Momiji was afraid she was telling him that he couldn't hang around the school anymore because it was threatening Momiji's grades. Without thinking, Momiji slammed her hands on the desk and stood up.  
  
"No!" she yelled, and saw Kusanagi walk away with the girl. The teacher stood at the front of the class, her foot tapping against the floor impatiently. Momiji sat back down and blushed in embarrassment.  
  
Kusanagi followed the girl, Nagase she called herself, to the part. Standing on a tree was a monkey aragami and three bloody bodies laid under the tree, their limbs in separate places on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry to big you into your busy schedule but I need assistance." Nagase explained, hiking up her sleeves and blades like Kusanagi's flexed out of her arms and she winced.  
  
"It's okay. You alright?" he asked as she tried to fold her blades back in but cried out instead.  
  
"Yeah. I just chipped on of my scythes earlier today." She said, stretching them out and looking up at the aragami in the cherry blossom tree. "Hey. I didn't get your name."  
  
"Oh. I didn't give it but I'm Mamoru Kusanagi." he replied, extending his blades as well. "How did you know about me? I mean about me having mitamas an' all?" She looked at him and smiled, her fangs gleaming slightly.  
  
"Easy.I watched you." She said winking at him. "Besides the holes on the top of your gloves don't do much to hide them." He looked down at his gloves, she was right.  
  
She was to busy watching him that she didn't see the monkey aragami charging her. It rammed Nagase really hard against a tree and she screamed out in pain. After it backed away, Kusanagi saw it drove her into a sharp branch which stabbed her through the back and protruded out her front.  
  
Kusanagi ran over and pulled her of, wincing as she screamed in agony. He set her down on the ground and looked at her. She was panting, sort of like she was suffocating. The wound had begun to heal but there was blood gushing everywhere. He stood up and charged the monster, digging his blades into its back and being carried off by it.  
  
"K-Kusanagi!!" Nagase yelled at him as she sat up. "You have to pull the mitama out! Don't waste your strength trying to kill it with force! Just pull out the mitama on the back on its neck!"  
  
The monster came to an abrupt stop and Kusanagi went flying forward and landed in front of Nagase. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She gave a hollow laugh and stood up, helping him after that.  
  
"How 'bout you just be the distraction?" she said, dusting herself off. He cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms.  
  
"Why don't you be the distraction? You're the one who wanted the assistance." Kusanagi exclaimed. Nagase shook her head and looked at him.  
  
"Must you be difficult with me?" she asked, crossing her arms and sighing. "But if that is what you need, so be it. But if you fail, you're the distraction." She walked out in front of the monster, flailing her arms. "Hey, monkey breath. I got some tic tacs! Want one?"  
  
The aragami charged her and Kusanagi pounced onto its back and yanked out the mitama. The monster spasmed and jerked around frantically, throwing him backwards onto the ground clutching the mitama. After a little while, the aragami screeched and blood poured out of it mouth, eyes, and the hole on the back of its neck from where the mitama had been. Nagase walked up to him and took the mitama from him. She broke it in half and ate it; she then threw it into Kusanagi's lap.  
  
"Eat it. It will give you your strength back." she explained, and put her sunglasses back on, retracted her blades and pulled down her sleeves.  
  
"I see your blades have healed." he said, standing up and retracting his own eying the broken mitama.  
  
"That's what that mitama type does. It heals, and if your not injured it increases your strength. At that Kusanagi immediately popped it in his mouth and swallowed it. It wasn't the best tasting thing, he admitted, but he did feel a charge in his body. "Don't eat too many though, or you'll lose control and act like an aragami.  
  
"Well I best be goin'." she said, waving and bounding off into the trees. Kusanagi watched as she disappeared.  
  
Momiji found him and tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at her and she said plainly, "Mr. Kunakida wants us. He says we got a new member. We have to go to the TAC building."  
  
Kusanagi picked up Momiji and they flew off to the TAC building. When they got there every member was on the roof waiting for them. In the shadows, neither Momiji nor Kusanagi could tell who it was, but there was a person leaning against the wall of the elevator house. It was a girl, they could tell but the curves. Kusanagi put his hands in his pockets and looked up.  
  
"I don't know why I have to be here." he said, kicking his feet. Momiji looked at him and replied, "Because you're just as much a part of this group as I am!"  
  
After a while of listening to Kunakida's boring speech about new members and how great it is to have reinforcement for the TAC he finally turned to Kusanagi and said, "You most of all should show her kindness because she's one of you."  
  
Kusanagi wanted to retort but Momiji held his arm. 'One of me? You make ME sound like a race! Fucking racist!' Kusanagi thoughts screamed at Kunakida.  
  
"Now. Now. Kusanagi, that's not very nice." Said a strangely familiar voice. "Oh whoops, thought you said that out loud." The figure from the shadows stepped forward and looked at him smiling. "Hey again. Thanks for the help earlier."  
  
It was Nagase, standing there in her black leather clothes and sunglasses. He looked at Kunakida. He pointed at her and opened his mouth as in to say something but closed it again. She raised an eyebrow and leaned against the building again.  
  
"You guys met?" Kunakida asked. Kusanagi nodded and looked at Nagase who was focusing on something other then them. Kusanagi explained the whole aragami at the park situation.  
  
"And she wanted me to be the distraction but I was the one who got the mitama." He explained, and smirked over at the girl in black. "Didn't I, Nagase?" She gave him a 'no biggie' kind of wave.  
  
"Well excuse me for doubting Kusanagi the Mighty bull rider's power." She exclaimed. The TAC laughed and Kusanagi looked down. "Honestly Kusanagi, I thought you had a better sense of humor then that."  
  
He laughed and she put her hand on his shoulder. Momiji didn't like at all how cozy Kusanagi and Nagase were getting and want to tell Nagase to stop it. Nagase's focused mainly on Momiji. Then removed her hand and leaned up against the wall. Momiji heard a voice in her head.Nagase's voice. 'Dun worry. I'm not closin' in on your man.'  
  
She explained how her room was in the TAC building so if anybody needed her they could just come there and find her room on the bottom floor. She showed them the directions and showed them into it. Her room was simply: A bed, TV, computer, dresser, closet and a door to lead to the bathroom.  
  
Late that night Kusanagi came to the TAC building before going to Momiji's house, he had no idea why, he just did. He walked in and down the hall to Nagase's room. The walk had felt like an eternity until he reached the door. He knocked softly and listened, there was loud clicking on the key board and the TV was on. He knocked harder and Nagase jumped.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah come in!" she replied and turned down the volume to the TV. Kusanagi walked in and looked at her. "Oh hey! Sorry! I was busy typing up my analysis on the mitama from earlier and listening to the news. I didn't hear you knock the first time. So...what's up? Want some pizza?"  
  
There was a box sitting next to her of pizza, only two out of the eight slices had been eaten. He reached over and grabbed on and began to eat it. After he finished he spoke up, "I don't really know why I'm here I guess I was drawn to it."  
  
"I see.Shouldn't you be at Momiji's right about now?" she asked, smiling at him. "She doesn't like me, you know. She thinks I'm trying to take you away from her. But frankly, you're not my type.No offense."  
  
"How did you know that I s'posed to be at.oh yeah." he said, remembering she could read minds. "How many.um.mitamas do you have?"  
  
"Seven." she replied, flatly.  
  
"Then how? I have seven and I can't read peoples' minds." he explained.  
  
"Well, you see I was born with it. I was titled a freak but it comes in handy at times." she said, with a smile. "Momiji's wondering where you are.you should be going. Visit me again soon okay?" She waved as he left then closed the door behind her and slid down to the floor. "And do your best to protect her and you did me so long ago."  
  
AC: Hey what do you think? Next chapter might be longer. Prepare yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: I know most people put their disclaimers at the beginning but I do not do that. I DON'T OWN BLUE SEED. DON'T SUE ME!! YOU WON'T WIN!! 


End file.
